star crossed shinobis
by Tarunaka
Summary: what happens when Naruto does not grow up in Konaha and one day comes to Konaha to seek a home what will happen when most of the village hates him.


Star crossed Shinobis

(Hi everyone I finally decided to write my own Fan Fiction over the Naruto gang. But there are a few changes to the story witch will be explaining its self as the story goes on. If you have not read my profile I think you should read it some good info so you do not get lost. No I do not own Naruto or any other character.)

Ch.1 First Meeting

There was a time Konoha was a peaceful nation. True there were the great ninja wars but the fire nation's ninja village was strong and could stand to almost any enemy. Almost any enemy as that fateful evening burned in the whole villages would not forget nor would they forgive. The Kyuubi attacked the village it ravaged and all but destroyed Konoha. Our story starts with a man and his one choice that would determine rather it helped the hidden leaf or if destroyed it was still unclear.

The Kyuubi's cry rang threw the air just by the sound waves Knocking trees down like twigs in the air. Konoha's Shinobi gathered to face this evil but to what cost men after men women after women fell prey to the beast as it devoured the Shinobi without even breaking a sweat. "We need to stop him before he reaches the village" one Shinobi shouted as he threw his Kunai knifes at the giant foe. Beside that man a woman yelled out "yea any bright ideas we thrown everything at this beast and yet he still has not stopped even for an inch" as she finished threw her own Kunai Knife with a paper bomb tied to it. The paper bomb had no effect if anything made the fox demon mad as he turned his attention to the two shinobi.

A tall man watched from the village as the demon attacked and closing in on the village. The tall man had on white rob with flames that trimmed the bottom of the rob that went to his thigh. He runs his hand threw his messy blond hair 'dam it I need to be out there to help my people but the elders said I should stay out of it not to mention', a pair of soft hands wrapped around the tall man snapping him out of his thoughts he smiled as he turned around to look the woman who had him in her embrace and had his heart in a vice grip. The man's smile started to fade as he looked at the woman who tightens her grip on the man as tears built in her blue eyes and ran down her pale skin. The tall man runs his hand threw the soft red hair. "M… Minato you need to go" she said in a soft voice. The woman looks down afraid that if he goes he will never return to her. The man she called Minato softly brushed a tear from her face "but Kushina you will be going into labor at any time with our child." Minato softly rubs Kushina's belly. She raises an eyebrow "and the fact the elders told you to stay out of this fight has nothing to with it" she said with a smile. He sighed as he heard the words come from her mouth. Kushina placed her soft hand onto Minato's face listen me and our son will be here when kill that demon once and for all." Minato smiled as he heard the words come from Kushina as he softly kisses her lips as she deepens the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck not wanting to break the embrace. She finally let him go and held her head down. Minato turned and faced towered the demon. Kushina yelled after him as Minato ran out "Minato just return to me."

Right then the young man woke up sitting out of bed he was broke in a cold sweat as his heart was racing. 'Just a bad dream' the young man said in his head. The young man had on black and orange jumpsuit he was taller than normal young man he had spiky blond hair and blue eyes with what looks like cat whiskers on his face. The man sighed as he picks up what looks like a headband the metal on it was the hidden leaf symbol but he never seen anything like it before in his life. His mentor told him that metal belonged to his father the original cloth was destroyed when he died. 'I wonder what this symbol means' he thought to himself as he clinched the headband in his hands as he started to get up and walk to clear his head.

The young man walked further into the forest trying to clear his head as he hears some kind of fighting going on in the distance. He jumps to the trees as he moves quietly to see what was going on. There were five guys fighting one girl. She tried to run from the men but the numbers got the better of her and they had her surrounded. The thugs started to laugh "come on girl in your condition you would not be able to beat all of us" one thug said moving closer to the woman. The young woman was breathing heavy sweat running down the girls face and onto the tattered jacket she had on to say she is a beauty would be an understatement. The young man gritted his teeth knowing he was not supposed to be seen by anyone in the fire nation why his mentor told him that he would never know. The young woman still breathing heavy her dark hair stuck to her neck as she narrowed her pale lavender eyes at the men who spoke first. 'I…I was careless and now I am in trouble no one knows I am out here ether' she thought to herself as she starts to bite her lip. 'Not to mention I twisted my ankle running away from these men why am I so careless' she continue her thought. She tried to get into her fighting stance but falls to her knees. One of the men charged at her to hit her, the young woman closes her eyes getting ready to be hit by the man she didn't move waiting for the pain from being hit. Any second now she feels the wind blow threw her sweaty hair. She softly grits her teeth as she waited. She knew too much time has passed as she looks up to see the back of an orange jump suit standing in front of her holding back the man who was going to strike the young woman.


End file.
